


Just Once

by fir8008



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cheating, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fir8008/pseuds/fir8008
Summary: Jongdae and Baekhyun break up and their band almost does tooOriginally part of an abandoned drabble challenge





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter originally published on AsianFanfics as part of a collection entitled "Twenty-Five" on October 27, 2013

_ “Just once I want to understand why it always comes back to goodbye. Why can’t we get ourselves in hand and admit to one another we’re no good without each other?” _ – James Ingram

 

“Quit staking out my house.”

“Then let me just fucking apologize.”

“Get off my lawn. That shit just got mowed.”

Jongdae sighed as he hopped off the grass. “Baekhyun, for the love of God, I am sorry. Can you stop ignoring me? And would you please come back to work? The drummer keeps staring me down.”

“I’m going to keep ignoring you and I’ll go back to work at my leisure. And Chanyeol’s glaring at you because you’re a douche-wad. You know how he is.”

Jongdae extended the bouquet of flowers to Baekhyun. “I bought you flowers. Can you please just forgive me?”

“I don’t want your flowers. Go home, Chen. I’m tired and I want to go to sleep.”

“Don’t call me Chen. I told you not to call me that when we’re alone.”

“Alone in a  _ bed _ .” Baekhyun retorted. “And we are not in a bed. Therefore, I can call you Chen if I feel like it.” He glared at the still extended bouquet. “And give those to whatever tramp you cheated on me with.”

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun! I made a mistake.”

“Go away, Chen. I’m not interested in hearing this.” Baekhyun slammed his front door shut.

Jongdae groaned and threw the bouquet at the closed door. “Fuck, Baek, I’m sorry. I fucked up. I didn’t know it would bother you so much.”

The door slammed back open, sending Jongdae staggering backwards and nearly tripping down Baekhyun’s front steps.

“What do you mean you didn’t know!?” Baekhyun screamed. “How could you not know… did you really think it was just sex, and nothing more to me?”

Jongdae flushed.

“How could you… You know how I…  _ Bastard _ … I don’t want to see you, Chen.”

“I swear I didn’t know! You always said I was thick skulled and didn’t know anything. So yeah, I didn’t know it meant something to you.”

“Get off of my property.”

“I’m sorry!”

“Why do you care? It was obviously only physical for you.”

“No it wasn’t.”

“Then why did you crawl into someone else’s bed?”

“I thought you weren’t interested in having a real relationship with me!” Jongdae sighed.

“And so you thought Lay would fit the bill?”

“Don’t bring him into this…”

“Why not?” Baekhyun challenged. “You slept with him. Were you both looking for some quick, no-strings-attached fuck or do you want something real with Lay? I’m clearly not enough for you.”

“Baekhyun, please, let’s not talk about all that…”

“I want to fucking talk about it, Chen. I want to know why the hell I should give you a second chance if you’re getting some elsewhere… and from people in our goddamn band.”

“Don’t start. You and Chanyeol seem awful chummy…”

“We’ve known each other since we were babies, you dick face.”

“Some excuse.”

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. “It’s not an excuse. I do not want to sleep with Chanyeol. And at the rate you’re going, I don’t want to sleep with you either.”

Jongdae groaned. “Can we just clear something up? We should be together, Baekhyun.” Jongdae reached forward and grabbed Baekhyun’s wrists. “I know I probably couldn’t go on without you. And just once, I want us to be okay. I want to make things right.

Baekhyun pulled his hands away. “Stop trying so hard. And go away. We’re done. I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun slammed the door again. Jongdae sighed dejectedly and picked up his mangled bouquet. He had wanted things to work out for the two of them, just once.

 

Baekhyun came into band practice one week later, clutching a huge cup of coffee and looking grumpy. He bared his teeth at Chen and Lay before plopping down next to Chanyeol.

“How nice of you to join us,” the bassist, Sehun, drawled.

“Don’t start or so help me I’ll pour this down the front of your pants.” Baekhyun snarled.

“I think you should go back home. You’re clearly still on your period.”

Baekhyun chucked a bar coaster at Sehun. It bounced off of his chest harmlessly. “And you clearly haven’t matured at all.”

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Does this mean we’re going to practice today? Or just drink as we have for the past two weeks?”

Baekhyun glared sharply at Chen. “You haven’t been practicing?”

“How are we supposed to when the other singer isn’t here?” Chen retorted.

“So you all just sit around drinking beer? Are you aware this upcoming gig is supposed to be a big one? Big record labels frequent that bar. What if there are talent scouts? Or entertainment industry sponsors? What if we suck because you spent two weeks letting the band sit on their asses and drink beer?” Baekhyun hollered.

“It isn’t just me! You’re the one who hasn’t shown up for the past two weeks. You’re being a prissy little bitch, Baekhyun.” Chen replied.

“Let’s break up.”

“Aren’t we already?”

“Not you and me. This.” Baekhyun waved his hands at the five of them. “All of this. Let’s break up. I can’t work with a narcissistic cheater.”

Chen gawked at him. “You’re not serious.”

“Or go on without me. I’m done.”

“Baekhyun, what the fuck…”

“I’m out.” Baekhyun snapped.

Chanyeol followed Baekhyun out of the bar. “Baek, wait up.”

Baekhyun paused to listen.

“Are you sure about doing this? You know me; I will always agree to whatever you think is best. But are you really sure about this? Why are you really leaving? Are you really mad at Jongdae for letting us slack, or are you still butthurt because he slept with Lay? You weren’t in a formally committed relationship. You can’t be angry at him for that. I’m just saying, make sure you know what you’re doing and why. I think you still really like Jongdae; and he really likes you too. You were happy together. I don’t want you to give up on that happiness because he hurt your feelings.”

Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a watery smile. “I thought you dropped out of that philosophy course.”

“Nah, I declared it my major.”

“Do you think I should apologize?”

“As hard as that is for you, yes.” Chanyeol smiled warmly. “Go after him.”

 

“Yah, Kim Jongdae!”

Chen turned around forlornly. “If you want to yell at me some more I’m really not interested…”

Baekhyun slapped the back of Chen’s head. “That,” he huffed. “Is for cheating on me.” Baekhyun smashed his lips against Chen’s. “And this,” he said though his teeth, “Is an apology for being a shit.”

Chen pulled away quizzically. “But I thought you were done with me.”

“I did some soul-searching. I’m happy with you and I want to keep being happy with you. I’m not willing to let you get away anymore. So you’re going to put up with my bitch-ass self and I will put up with your dumb narcissistic antics and we’re going to be fine. If you want to.”

“Are we going to do it right this time?” Chen raised one eyebrow at Baekhyun.

“Yes. Go out with me. Officially.”

“We aren’t going to mess this up?”

“We did already. But it’ll just be that one time.”

“And the band?”

“We need to practice, don’t we?”

“So you’re staying with me?”

“Yes, Jongdae. For the love of god, listen to me the first time.”

“Is this the first test of your bitchy side now that we’re official?”

“Feel lucky because I like you so much…” 


End file.
